Twilight My version
by Renessme1
Summary: I'm a fan of twilight and been dreaming with a different version. I kept the story very much the same only changed a few things. Stephanie Meyer owns the right i own nothing. Fan made :) Bella meets Edward but she has a boyfriend still in phoenix, would she leaves him for the strange mean guy or will she just go back to phoenix?
1. First Sight

My mother drove me to the airport. In the mean while I was texting Jonathan my boyfriend. He was against me moving to Forks a small town of the Washington State. My mom left the horrible place when I was 5 years old and never look back. And it was this horrible place I condemned my self to.

"Bella," My mom said to me for the last of a thousand times before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this." I stared at her and gave her a wide smile.

"I know, I want to. I want Jonathan to miss me." That got a grin on her lips.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will." I gave her a big hug and boarded the plane texting my boyfriend a last message, answering his.  
I have to do this… My mom needs a honeymoon. Don't worry baby. I'll be back in a year. ;) I turned off the phone sitting down on my sit. I was going to miss my mother, Phoenix, and Jonathan. How the hell would I survive a year in Forks? I put on my earplugs and turn on my ipad. Listening to music. The four hours in a small plane to Port Angeles went by surprisingly fast. I took out my two backpacks and walked with Charlie to his cruiser. He gave me a hug before getting in the car.

"It's good to see you, Bells."

"It's good to see you to Dad."

"Your mother told me you wanted to buy a car." I nodded.

"Yes, mom warned me about your lack of cooking." He chuckle. "You need a lady in the house." That made him laugh.

"All right. I got a surprise for you though."

"Yes?" I said suspiciously.

"Wait till we get in the house." That hour was long. I hated surprises. Some of them weren't always good. But when we arrive at the house, there was a really nice red Chevy truck. It looked bran new. I got out of the car and went to inspect it.

"Since when do you like trucks dad?" He chuckle.

"Eh, I still don't. That's yours." I turned to stared at him surprise.

"But I had the money, I was going to buy it myself." He blushed.

"Well I wanted to give you a welcome gift. Besides your mother send me so money to help me with it." I blushed a little bit.

"Well thanks dad." In order to save a trip to my bedroom I carried a backpack while my dad carry the other one. The bedroom look like a rich spoil brat live here. I turned to look at my dad surprise. He blushed again.

"You mother send extra and told me you weren't much of a country girl." I smiled and walked in. looking around, even my room in phoenix didn't looked like this. My poor dad, didn't knew me at all. The house was small though… So small that only had one bathroom that I had to share with Charlie. Charlie gave me a kiss on my forehead and left me alone. I took my clothes and neatly put in on my drawers. I was putting the last one when my boyfriend texted me.  
How Forks? I rolled my eyes at his smart ass.  
Wet, rainy, and green. I put the cell phone on my desk to charge. I stared out the window watching the rain… It was so depressing… Thank goodness for waterproof makeup. I took my bathroom necessities and walked to the communal bathroom. I brushed my hair making sure my curls look back as it should. I put on my Pjs and went to sleep. I couldn't sleep the constant whooshing kept me up. So the next day I was in a bad mood. I woke up one hour and a half before school to apply makeup, I did my hair and put on hair spray to make my curls stay. I put on jeans with warmers, boots, a long sleeve shirt, and a warm stylish jacket. I ate breakfast with Charlie, but we didn't talk at all. It was surprisingly easy to find the school. I park next to a silver shining Volvo. I went straight to the office to get my schedule.

"I'm Isabella Swan," She looked up and her eyes light up with recognition.

"Oh yes. I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me. The teacher needed to sigh the papers and I was suppose to bring back at the end of the school. Peachy. I walk to my first classroom. The classroom was small. The kids were putting their jackets in a rack. I copied them. The lesson he was on I already did on Phoenix. I sigh a little bore. The bell rang and I was getting my books when a guy leaned on my desk to talk to me.

"Your Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"Bella."

"Where's your next class?"

"Government."

"I can show you the way. I'm Erick by the way."

"Thanks."

"So this is very different from Phoenix huh."

"Very." He left me at the door of my next class. The day went by fairly fast, people kept walking to me and introducing themselves. Finally lunch arrive and I already had a girl that walked with me to the cafeteria. The table we sat in was fairly full, with some familiar faces. I was talking to several curious strangers when I first saw them. They were sitting across from us. They were five of them. They were gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. They didn't look anything alike. They were chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. They all had dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes- purplish, bruise- like shadows. But still they had perfect features. They were beautiful. I notice something on their arms, they all had the same tattoos…

"Who are they?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class. She looked who I meant then looked back at me with a grin. At the same moment the girl looked at me they boy did too… Embarrassed I looked back to our table.  
"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, And Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." I looked back at them.

"They are…very nice-looking." I mumble.

"Yes!" Jessica agree with a giggle. "They're all together though- Emmet and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. Suddenly the youngest one looked back at our table. I looked away again.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?"

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waster your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." I hide a small and stared at her.

"I wasn't planning on it. I have a boyfriend. Probably I'm only going to stay a year." The boys on the table looked sad, Jessica looked embarrassed.

"Oh… it was just a friendly warning."

"I'm sure. Thanks." Lunch was finally over and I went to my next class. Biology. I didn't like to be like to class. All the tables were full but one…. The one by Edward Cullen was empty… As I walk to introduce my self to the teacher. Edward expression change. It went from curious to hostile, furious. I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. The teacher sigh my slip and gave me a book. I went to sit by him bewildered by the antagonistic stare… I put my books on the table and took my seat. I tried to ignored him, but it was impossible… Almost at the end of the class I couldn't take it anymore and peak at him. His black eyes were glaring at me. I stared at him returning the glare. I didn't do anything to him, to deserve his hate. But his stared won, making me flinch the phrase If looks could kill Suddenly ran through my mind. But the bell rang making me jump. Edward Cullen was out before anyone. I sat there frozen.

"Aren't you Bella Swan?"

"Bella." I corrected the new boy. We both had gym together… It was a long class I couldn't stop thinking about Edward Cullen. At the end of the day I went to the main office to give my papers, I almost walked back out. Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I recognized again that tousled bronze hair. He was arguing with the girl in an attractive voice.

"Certainly there's any other free class." I snorted irritated at him. I just couldn't believe. All this was about me. He turned to glare at me. I glared back standing my grounds. He was starting to get on my nerves. "Never mind, then." He said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door. I gave the receptionist my paper and walked out. Then headed back to the house fighting back tears.


	2. Open Book

The next day the sun showed it's face a little bit. Although not good enough to shone thru. The clouds cover it. But I could wear warm clothes. I been dreading all the way to lunch. I wanted to see Edward Cullen to confront him about yesterday. He was rude and I didn't deserved the way he treated me.. He didn't know me… But he wasn't at the lunch table… I walked into biology and he wasn't there either… I sat relaxed. He would come eventually and I would confront him… Once home I found out Charlie never ate at home, so since I didn't buy my car I had money left. So I took it and went to the grocery store. I bough enough food for two weeks, then pack the kitchen. I even had snacks. I marinated some steak wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them into the oven. Then went upstairs to my room took off my clothes, shower. And put on my Victoria's Secret sweat pants and a tank top. Put my hair into a pony tail today. When I went to pick up my phone. I didn't like taking it to school. Jonathan was good in distracting me. I had 20 messages. 3 From my mom.

"Bella, text me as soon as you get out of school. Tell me how your flight was? I miss you already. I'm done with my packing."

"Bella baby do you miss me?" That was from Jonathan.

"I miss you a lot. You haven't meet any one already have you?" I smiled at that.

"Bella, Why haven't you text me yet? What are you waiting for? Mom." I sigh.

"How long does school last there Bella? Did you forget your phone?" I smirk.

"Isabella, if I haven't hear from you by 5:30 p.m. today I'm calling Charlie." I laughed and text her back.

"Mom calm down. I'm just came from school. I'm good. I miss you too." I decided to text my boyfriend too.

"Hey baby. Yes I met someone. We should break up… NO baby I miss you a lot. I left my phone at the house. You do know I don't like the distraction."

My father came back from work, took a shower then. We ate food and just had a nice quiet dinner. I did the dishes and went to sleep. The week passed by so slow I kept waiting for him waiting to confront him. The worse part was that I kept ignoring Jonathan every day a little more. Until one of his angry text message got on my nerves and I broke up with him… Even my mom call me to talk on his behalf. But I just didn't like to have the long distance relationship anymore… And if I was honest. I knew only after a week here that I wasn't going back with my mom anytime soon. She was moving for a long time to Florida, so I was stuck in Forks indefinitely. The weekend pass by fast. I took time to know Forks and I had to admit the little town has it's beauty. Monday everybody greeted me. I park across the shiny Volvo. I felt ok here. I wasn't expecting that. I was not missing Jonatan that much… When I got out of class everyone seem exited. I was wondering why when Mike spoke to me.

"Wow. It's snowing." I cringe. I looked out the window. Looking at the white stuff with horror.

"Urgh. Snow."

"Don't you like snow?" He asked surprise.

"I'm from Phoenix. I'm use to the heat."

"That's- I understand…" He looked at me like I was weird. Then the snow fighting started. I ran inside the building. It would get bad if got hit by one of those annoying things. Once in the cafeteria I looked at the table out of habit and then froze where I stood. There were five people at the table. Jessica pulled on my arm.

"Hello Earth to Bella. What do you want to eat?"

"Just a soda." I said as if I felt sick. There went my good day… I started thinking about ways to yell at him about being rude to me, but they all sounded like a kid winning. The teacher walked around the room giving microscope. I took on my ipad and turn on some music. I saw him sitting next to me, but I completely ignored him.

"Hello." I looked up glaring at him. He looked friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful. "My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

"Oh?" I said sarcastically. "I guess you were too busy being rude, or trying to change classes." I glared at him. "Besides. How do you know my name?" He chuckle at my little tantrum.

"Oh I think everyone know your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive." I stared not changing the glare. "No. I meant, why did you call me Bella?" He looked confuse.

"Do you prefer Isabella."

"I like Bella, but I been correcting everyone here about it, but you." Knowledge came to his eyes but he tried to look still confuse.

"Oh." He said simply looking to the front. I kept staring at him. The teacher order us to start the slides. He pushed it towards me. "Ladies first partner." I just glared at him. I didn't like his name. I took the microscope and put on the first slide.

"Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?"

"Suit your self."

"Prophase."

"Like I said." I said smugly. He looked the second one.

"Anaphase." I nodded and just studied quietly with him. We were done too quickly which left room to talk. "So is too bad about the snow."

"I don't like the snow." I said curtly.

"So if you didn't like the snow. Why come here?"

"None of your business." I glared at him. I had to admit it was getting harder and harder to be mad at him. He chuckle. "Why are you being nice to me now?"

"I don't know what are you talking about." I glared.

"Are you really going to pretend you almost didn't chew my head off last week." He gave me a crooked smile.

"Again. You must have been too stress the first day of school."

"Right."

"Am I annoying you?" He said in disbelieve.

"A little bit." Class finally ended and Mike came to my chair as Edward left. School day ended pretty fast. I was standing by my car when I notice Edward staring at me with a fascinated look. As if I was interesting to him. I got on my car and accelerated out of it. I could swear I saw him laughing.


	3. Invitations

I woke up the next day having a bad feeling. When I got up and looked out my window. My truck was covered in snow. I groaned in frustration I sat on my bed really debating about not going to school today. I sigh going downstairs. Charlie had left early to work. So he wouldn't even notice if I missed today. I sigh and went back upstairs and got ready for school, putting on my best winter clothes. Some how I wanted to look more than good today. Then went downstairs and made myself a nice egg omelet. Once I had a nice breakfast I grab my keys and my book and headed to my car. I hoped in and droved to school. Somehow I managed it without sliding off the road… which was weird. The road was icy and deadly, but I stayed still. Once I arrived at school something silver caught my attention I went to the back of the truck to check it out. Charlie had gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on my truck. I was staring at the snow chain with a smiled when I heard an odd sound. I looked up startled. I saw various things at the same. Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. Then the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. I closed my eyes in reaction and prayed dead would come quick…. I felt something hit me hard making my head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I open my eyes to find Edward Cullen looking down at me with a worried face. I stared back stupidly. We stared into each other's eyes when the screaming began.

"Bella!"

"OMG, Bella, someone get her out!" I wanted to answer but I couldn't look away from Edward.

"You saved my life." He smiled crookedly. He was going to say something, when someone spoke.

"Don't move." I tried to sit up but Edward didn't let me, and if I was honest I liked to be in his arms. Eventually they got me out and put us both in an ambulance. I closed my eyes trying to calm down. Once we arrived they put me in a private room. There was a small knock on the door then Edward stepped in. "How are you feeling?"

"Alive because of you." He gave me for the first time since we met a sweet smile. Making my heart go crazy… His father followed him check my head. Told me to take some Advil and I could go home. Edward walked me to where my dad was. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why would you bother saving my life?" Surprised crossed his face and he stared for a second.

"I didn't think I just reacted." He turned and walked away. I just stared at him admiringly. He was such a by polar guy. One day he hated me, another one he save my life. I sigh walking towards my father. He hugged me so hard I felt like he would crush me.

"I'm so glad your ok Bella…" I smiled and we both walked to the cruiser. Once home I took a short bath, called my mom then took some Tylenol with me. I took the Tylenol and was about to go to sleep when I heard my cell phone telling me I had a new text.

"Baby are you ok? I know we broke up…but I'm worried." I smiled and text him back.

"Yeah. False alarm I guess. Talk to you tomorrow promised." I put my phone on my night stand and went to sleep.

The month that followed the accident wasn't that bad. Since I got out without a scratch I wasn't bother a lot. I called Jonathan he offered to come live in Forks and I was tempted to say yes, but my mom told me he's been dating one of my old friends from school, that's when I cut all communication with him. Edward and I didn't talk much, we knowledge each other from time to time in biology. I heard everyone talking about a spring dance and I light up a little bit. I loved to dance, but I had no one to go with. I didn't put much effort into telling anyone I was single… I walked to my biology class trying to see if I should just go alone… after all I would probably spend the time dancing… I sat by Edward nodded to him then entertain my self with a notebook. At the end of the class he spoke.

"Bella?" I turned to look at him.

"Yes?"  
"How are you feeling?" I frown.

"Good." He nodded and stood up walking away. He gave me the impression that he wanted to talk to me more… That night I dreamt of an Edward that was interested in me… I parked next to the Volvo why not. If he was looking to talk to me, I could have a nice friend here. The next day I went to school planning on inviting him to do something on the weekend. But Edward beat me to the punch he met me by my car.

"Hey."

"Hey." I closed the door and turned to smile at him.

"Do you want to do something next weekend with me?"

"Like?"

"I don't know I'll surprise you. What do you say?"

"Ok." We both headed to our different classes. Once lunch came I noticed Edward sitting alone and telling me with his finger to sit with him. I did and stared at him. "Hello again."

"Figured we start our friendship right."

"So were friends?" I tried to look sarcastic, but I felt my face look flirty.

"Yes." He pushed a tray full of food towards me. I grabbed a pizza and started eating. The time with Edward passed by surprincily fast, I looked around and noticed the cafeteria was empty. "Were going to be late." I said standing up.

"I'm not going to class."

"Your skipping class?"

"Yes."

"Can I give you company?" He stared at me surprise.  
"Wont your boyfriend mind?" I smirk.

"I'll tell you about it, if we go to a place were we wont get in trouble." He smirk standing up and walking. I followed him. We walk to his car. He open the door for me. I sat in. He walked around and got in.

"So?" I smile.

"We broke up."

"You broke up with him?"

"Yes. He had another girl."

"What a loser."

"Agree." He turned on the car and started to drove off. "What are you doing?" I said startled.

"What about my car?"

"I'll tell Alice to drop it off by your house." I nodded and just listen to his music. Once at my house I jumped off and walked to the house.


	4. Nightmare

The weekend was warm and the sun was out. It wasn't sunny like Phoenix, but it was good enough for me. Friday passed without any interactions and Saturday I went to the beach with a group of kids from school. The beach didn't look real to me. It was 60 degrees out, so no way of getting in the water. I went hiking, then ate some sandwiches. I was watching the firework when one of the guys from the reservation sat next to me.

"Your Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"Bella." I sigh.

"I'm Jacob Black." He held his hands in friendly gesture.

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling and shaking his hand. One of the girl by the bon fire didn't like me tried to get a rise out of me.

"You know Bella Jacob?"

"You can say that." He said sarcastically.

"So Bella, I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullen's could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" I glared at her.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's Family?" A tall older boy asked before I could tell her where she could placed her comment.

"Yes. You know them?"

"The Cullen's don't come here." He said in a tone that closed the subject, ignoring her question. That comment haunted me. I stared at the boy wanting him to explain further. The Cullen's don't come here… I couldn't help myself I had to find out if he meant the Cullen's weren't around here.

"So Forks driving you insane yet?" I smiled turning to look at him.

"Oh no I love it here." I said sarcastically. He laughed. Some of the girls glared at me. But being friendly with him gave me a great idea. "Do you want to walk down the beach with me?" I asked. Jacob jumped on his feet.

"Sure." As we walked down the beach I started talking to him.

"So you're, what sixteen?" I smiled at him flirtingly.

"I just turned fifteen," He confessed with a small blushed.

"Really?" I acted surprise. "I would have though you were older. Do you come to Forks a lot?"

"Not too much," He admitted. "But once I get my license I will." I smiled.

"Who was that other boy Lauren was talking to?" He seem a little old to be hanging out with us." I purposely lumped myself in with the youngsters, trying to make it clear that I preferred Jacob.

"That's Sam-he's nineteen," He informed me.

"What was that he was saying about the doctor's family?" I asked innocently.

"The Cullen's? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." He looked away.

"Why not?" I got closer to him. He turned to look at me biting his lips.

"I'm not suppose to say anything about that." I got even closer as if I didn't notice how closed we were getting.

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." I smiled looking interested in him. He put on a scary voice.

"Do you like scary stories?"

"I love them." Jacob sat with me to a near driftwood tree.

"Do you know where we came from? The Quileute's, I mean?"

"Yes, I heard some from Billie… That you guys came from wolves…" He grinned moving his eyebrows.  
"Cool huh?"

"Way cool."

"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower.

"The cold ones?"

"Yes. Well my great grand father met one of them in the woods and that's when they met the treaty to keep off our land." He rolled his eyes. "So you see the cold ones are suppose to be our natural enemy. But they came to our territory clamming to be something different. They weren't suppose to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale faces." He winked at me. I smiled.

"If they weren't dangerous then why-"

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they are civilized like this clan was."

"So what do they have to do with the Cullen's? Are the similar?"

"They are the same ones." I stared. A little scared. He smirk.

So I asked blankly. "So what are they? The cold ones?"

"Vampires." He said in a tone that was suppose to be scary. I small gasp escape my lips.

"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it anymore."

"Don't worry I wont give you away."

"I guess I just violated the treaty." He laughed.

"I'll take it to the grave," I promised, then shivered.  
"So you think were a bunch of superstitious freaks?" I giggle.

"Of course not. Your good telling stories." He smirk.

"Cool." Then Mike came and got us.

"Were leaving it looks like rain." I stood up and looked at Jacob a little sadly.

"Oh, well…"

"It was really good to see you again Bella." I smiled.

"It was great talking to you Jacob. I hope you come and see me in Forks." I put my hood over my face and walked back with Mike. I got on the van trying really hard not to think and failing. I came home and went straight for the shower. I told Charlie I was too tired to eat something, he was too focus on the TV. I was walking in the familiar forest with Jacob. He wanted me to go into the dark.

"You have to run Bella."

"What's wrong Jacob?" He disappeared and in his place a huge wolf came into view. I stared in disbelieve when Edward appeared from behind some trees. He extended a hand towards me and grinned showing two fangs.

"Trust me." He purred. The wolf launched at Edward.

"No!" I screamed, wrenching upright out of my bed. I looked at my clock. It was five thirty in the morning. I groaned trying to go back to sleep. Later that day I went to my computer and when Google pop up I put on one word.  
Vampire.  
A bunch of things pop up. Then I did something stupid. I put on my boots and jacket and went walking in the forest. Yes here I was researching about vampires and where does Isabella Swan goes? To the forest…I stared there anyways a little bit. Couldn't stand the house. I was thinking about Edward stupidly. Something was clear though. He was NOT human… I could stay away from him… But my mind was too curious about him to do it. So option two… do nothing and continue my friendship with him. See where it takes us… The day went out fast. The next day the sun was out and I put on Tight jeans and a nice shirt. I sat to have breakfast with my dad. Then grabbed my books and hoped on my truck. Everyone was wearing shorts and shirts. Even though it wasn't that hot… Mike came towards me.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Mike." He sat by me.

"I never notice before." He grabbed a couple of strands of hair as inspecting it. "You hair has red in it."

"Only when the sun is out."

"Great day isn't it?" I nodded.

"My kind of day."

"What did you do yesterday?" I stared holding on not to glared at him, as his tone was too proprietary.

"I mostly worked on my essay."

"Oh yeah, that's due Thursday right?"

"Um Wednesday I think."

"Oh… I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out."

"Mike I don't think that would be a good idea…" His face fell.

"Why?"

"A couple of reasons, a few I don't want to get into details… But I think that would hurt Jessica… She likes you." Lunch came fast and I looked around the tables looking for him… I was starting to wonder what Jacob said was true, that Edward was really a vampire…

"What is Edward Cullen doing here?" I frowned at Jessica's surprised. I turned to look at Edward watching me with an amused stared. I turned to look at Jessica.

"Um, going to school like anyone else…"

"Except that every time sun is out, they don't come…"

"Huh." I said only as we continued eating. He didn't go to biology class though. Was he doing it on purpose? And I found my self wondering even more about him. Once at the end of school day I went home and started on dinner then went outside to take on the sun. I was so comfortable that I felt asleep. I felt an unnatural breeze around me and I open my eyes to find Edward eyeing one of my books.

"What-" He looked down surprise at me and drop the book.

"Oh hey." I stared at him and started to get up. "I came to- apologies for my rude behavior. I would like to explain it to you the weekend we made plans."

"Fine." I pick up my stuff and looked around again. "You came walking?"

"Um, no. Alice is around the corner I better get going." I nodded and watched him disappeared out the corner. Was he watching me sleep? I shook my head and went inside to finish the food. Dad came a couple of minutes later.

"Dad, Jessica and Angela are going to look for dresses tomorrow night in Port Angeles, and they wanted my help… do you mind if I go with them?"

"Are you going to the dance too?"

"Maybe yes, maybe not." I smiled. Making him smile again.

"Ok, but remember is a school night."

"I wont be late. Promise." We ate dinner that night and I couldn't stop thinking about Edward which was stupid. I knew the more I though about him, the more I was going to fall for him… the next day It was sunny again so I put on my favorite deep blue V-neck blouse- with tight jeans again. The Cullen's were not at the school, but I knew they can walk in sunlight. He told me he was going to explain on the weekend. School ended for that day finally and Jessica and Angela came to pick me up at the house. I just left my book some food for Charlie and I grabbed my purse and walked out a little exited to be leaving forks.


	5. Port Angeles

Angela didn't follow many speed rules, so we made it to Port Angeles by 3. Once at the store they were trying on dresses.

"I can understand why you don't want to go to the dance this weekend." Jessica said showing me her new dress.

"Oh, is not that I don't want to go, is that I don't have any one to ask to."

"All the guys in our school are dying or were dying for you to ask them. Why don't you invite Jacob or Edward."

"I don't know. It's too late anyways. I made other plans."

"What do you think?"

"I like it." I smiled approvingly. I sat on the back of the rack watching them. But I really wanted to go to the library here, and find out more about vampire myth. They pick really nice dresses. I walked by one dress. It was black, strapless, and it would show my knees. I grabbed it and stared at it. It was my size too.

"Do you like it." Angela came close to me smiling.

"I- Yes. Well look at it."

"It's a little provocative I admit." We both giggle. As I walked to the check out counter. I grabbed some black hills to go with it. Then pay for them and grabbed my bag. Then they wanted to walk by the bay, but I really wanted to go book shopping. They offered to go with me, but I told them I didn't mind to be alone. I found the book store, but it look like a magic store I didn't go in, I just turned on my hills and went back to try to find the restaurant. After a long time walking I notice that I was lost. I was so caught up thinking that I didn't pay attention to where I was going. As I was walking four men were walking on my direction talking loudly and playing around. I kept walking straight trying to ignore them.

"Hey there!" I ignored who ever call me. I might be many things but I had common sense. "Hey wait!" I picked up the pace and round up the corner I heard them still behind me. I had to admit I was scared. I kept walking faster trying to find a familiar place or even the stupid restaurant I was suppose to meet Jessica and Angela. I looked back and notice with horror two of the men from earlier were following me twenty feet's from me. A chill that had nothing to do with the weather made me shiver again. My purse was on a shoulder strap and I had it slung across my body, the way you were suppose to wear it so it wouldn't get snatched. But I had a feeling they weren't thieves. After a lot of walking and panicking I reached a corner. I turned to go back to civilization when they were there and I just realized with horror that I wasn't being followed I was being herded.

"There you are!" One of them said.

"Yeah." Another one said. "It just took us forever to get her here." They all started laughing. I glared at them. I wasn't going out without a fight. With a quick movement I slipped my purse over my head, gripping the strap with one hand ready to use it as a weapon.

"Stay away from me!" I warned them.

"Don't be like that, sugar," He said and they started laughing again. I braced my self, feet apart, trying to remember through my panic what little self-defense I knew. He got close to me grabbing my shoulders I elevated my legs and kick him on his groins hard making him let go of me.

"What's the matter Josh. You cant handle the girl?" He chuckle and walked towards me, with the other following him closed by his side. But before they reached me headlights suddenly flew around the corner, the car almost hitting the guy that was still on the floor. I ran towards it. This car would have to stop or hit me. But the unexpected car fishtailed around, skidding to a stop with the passenger door open just a few feet from me.

"Get in." A furious voice commanded. I jumped in the car without a second though. I slammed the door. He spun around and went back to the streets.

"Put on your seat belt." He commanded, and I realized I was clutching the seat with both hands. I quickly obeyed. He kept speeding. I stared at his face relieve for the first time forgetting what I recently I learned about him.

"Are you ok?" I asked, surprise at how hoarse my voice sounded.  
"No." He said curtly, and his tone was livid.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?" He didn't look at me, but he still looked angry.

"Yes." I croaked softly.

"Distract me please." I stared at him. He looked angry.

"What are you doing here?" He open his eyes and looked confuse.

"Saving your life."

"How did you-" I shook my head. "Later…" I would think he would get angry, but he smirk. I stared at him. He stopped the car and leaned back trying to relaxed. "What's wrong?"

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Bella." He sigh. "But it wouldn't be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those…" He didn't finish. "At least that's what I'm trying to convince myself." I smiled. He turned to stared at me like I was mental. "What's so funny."

"Nothing. Anyways thank you. Again." He nodded. "Jessica and Angela would be worried. I was suppose to met them." He turned on the car and went back out the house without another word. He stopped at the restaurant. "How did you know where…?" I began and though why bother. He got out of the car and went to my side. "what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner." He smile. "Go stop Jessica and Angela before I have to track them down too."

"Jess! Angela!" I yelled after them, waving when they turned. They rushed back to me, the pronounced relief on both their faces simultaneously changing to surprise as they saw who I was standing next to. They hesitated a few feet from us.

"Where have you been?" Jessica voice was suspicious.

"I got lost. And then I ran into Edward."

"Would it be all right if I joined you?" He asked in his silken irresistible voice.

"Er. Sure." Jessica Breathe.

"Um, actually, Bella, we already ate while we were waiting- sorry." Angela confessed.

"That's fine- I'm not hungry." I shrugged.

"I think you should eat something." Edward cut thru. "Would you girls mind if I drive Bella home? That way you girls don't have to wait for her, while she eats."

"Uh, not problem, I guess." She bit her lip, trying to figure out from my expression whether that was what I wanted. I wink at her.

"Okay." Angela was quicker than Jessica. "See you tomorrow, Bella… Edward." They walked back to the car. Then we walked to the restaurant.

"Table for two." Edward said the waitress. She gave me a jealous looked and took us to a private session. "Thank you." He gave her a gleaming smile at her dazing her momentarily. I glared at him.

"You shouldn't do that to people." I sat on our table.

"Do what?"

"Dazzle them like that- she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now." He looked at me confuse.

"Oh come on. You have to know the effect you have on people."

"I dazzle people?"

"Are you playing stupid with me?" He chuckle.

"Do I dazzle you?" I shrugged.

"Sometimes. I guess I'm more curious about you that dazzled."

"Curious?" I nodded. The waitress arrive just then.

"Hello. My name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink." She speak to Edward. He looked at me.

"I'll have a coke."

"Two cokes." He said.

"I'll be right back with that." He stared at me.

"What?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok…" I frown. "Why?"

"I'm waiting for you to go into shock."

"I don't think that will happen." He nodded. The waitress brought back the drinks and some bread sticks. Still ignoring me.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Bella?"

"Um… I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

"And you?" She turned to Edward.

"Nothing for me." He smiled at me. "Drink." I sipped at my soda obediently, and then drank more deeply, surprise by how thirsty I was. He pushed the other glass to me. I shiver when I started with the other one.  
"Are you cold?"

"It's just the Coke,"

"Don't you have a jacket?"

"I left it at Jessica's car." I sigh. He took his Jacket and pushes it to my side… I stared at his muscles not being able to look away. "Thanks I put on the jacket that felt really cold. I frown. Shouldn't it be warm… The waitress brought my food and Edward asked her for more coke. She nodded and left.

"Why are you in Port Angeles?" I asked again. He looked down a little bit.

"Next question." I glared at him. Ok, I will start first.

"I think I have you half way figure out. I know you can read minds. With a few exceptions."

"Just one." He smirk.

"Ok. Just one exception then. How does that work?" I got closer to the table. "How did you find me at the exact moment?" He looked torn. "You can trust me. You know…"

"I followed you to Port Angeles. I never tried to keep a specific person alive before, and it's much more troublesome than I would have believed." I stared at him listening.

"Didn't you stop to think, my time was up with the van and you been interfering with fate ever since?" He chuckle.

"Your number was up the first time I met you." I suddenly had goose bumps. "You remember?" I nodded. He pushed the plate towards me. "You eat and I'll talk." he told me how he found me, he was reading Jessica's and Angela's mind. Then found me by reading the scum bags mind about what they were going to do… He paid and we walked out towards his car. Once in the car I asked one question suddenly.

"Why do you think you cant read my mind?"  
"I don't understand, I see my self trying to figure it out sometimes." I smiled at him.

"You said you knew who I was?"

"Yes…" I didn't want to say how I came up with it. "I- well I talk to someone and he told me some theories about you and your family." He looked guarded. "About being vampires…"His arms tight around the wheel.

"So just like that you were convince?"

"No, nothing fit, I tried to look more into it, but then…"

"Then what?"

"I decided it didn't matter?"

"It didn't matter?" I stared at him, he looked angry.

"No. It doesn't matter to me what you are."

"You don't care that I'm a monster? That I'm not human?"

"No. Your angry."

"No." He lied.

"I'm curious though."

"About?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while…" He looked at me at the corner of his eyes. "You haven't ask me the more important question yet."  
"Which is?"

"What do I eat." I smiled.

"I know the answer, not worried. You haven't drink my blood yet…"

"That might change, you know." I smirk.

"I know… I tried to stay away from you, but well. Some how our path keep crossing." I smirk at him. "Some by fate, some by you following me." He smirk back… He parked at my father's house I stared in disbelieve. It took us like 20 minutes. I open the door slowly.

"Bella?" I turned and he was inches from my face I gasp surprise. "Sleep well." I leaned closer and kissed him. He froze and I open the door walking out.

"You too." I walked inside. Charlie was watching TV and eating the food I left for him. I went straight to my room took a shower and put on my pjs.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I woke up realizing that I was starting to like Edward Cullen and the memory about my old boyfriend was becoming less and less vivid in my mind. I found myself being glad that he cheated on me, because I wouldn't have stayed in Forks… It was really cold out when I got out and really foggy. It took me a while to notice that there was a silver car in the drive way. I stared as he got out and smirk at me opening the passenger door.

"Do you want to ride with me today?" He asked, amused by my expression as he caught me by surprise yet again. He was giving me a choice. I turned and looked at my car then at his.

"I'll risk going with you today." He smirk. I walked to the car and sat on the passenger sit. I just stared at him. I couldn't help admitting that he looked good today.

"What not twenty questions today?" I smiled.

"I'll save them for later." He chuckle as we arrived at school. He got out and opened the door of the car. He walked by my side. I got closer to him and grabbed his hands. His stiffened. "What?" He looked down at me with a smirk.

"Nothing." He walked me to my first class. Jessica was waiting for me and her eyes were going to bug out of her sockets. She walked to her sit and waited for me… Urgh, she must be waiting for me to bombard me with questions. "What are you going to tell her?" I looked up to see Edward with shock.

"Hey! I though you couldn't read my mind." He looked at me surprise.

"I cant. But I can read hers, and she's already planning her questions." He smirk. "So what are you going to tell her?"

"None of your business." I smirk at him. He lowered himself to whispered in my ears making me nervous.

"Don't worry. I'll be listening to you guys anyways." And he walk out, I stared at him stupidly. Stupid noisy vampire. I walked in the classroom and sat next to Jess. "Tell me everything!" She squealed.

"What do you want to know?"

"What happened last night?"

"That's an easy one, he bought me dinner then drove me home." She stared at me incredulous.

"Was it like a date? Did you guys planned in meeting there?"

"No that was a coincidence."

"But he picked you up today." I smiled.

"That was a surprise too."

"So you guys going out again?"

"Yes. Next Saturday."

"W-o-w. Edward Cullen." I blushed.

"I know."

"Wait! Has he kiss you?" I smirk.

"No." I paused and got closer to her. "But I kissed him." Her eyes almost pop out.

"What did he do?"

"He froze. But didn't seem to mind. I grabbed his hands today and her didn't pulled back." she smiled.

"I think he likes you."

"I think so… but it's hard to tell. He's always so cryptic."

"Do you like him?" I giggle.

"Yes. More than he likes me. But I don't see how I can help that." She stared and that's when the teacher call us to attention. Shortly after the bell rang. I picked up my books.

"Your not going to sit with us?"

"Um, I don't think so…" Waiting for me was Edward Cullen.

"Hello." He sounded irritated.

"Hey." He filled a tray full of food once we entered the cafeteria. "Are you going to get me fat." He chuckle.

"Half of it is for me of course." I stared as he paid. We sat at an empty table. I took a piece of pizza and started eating. He stared at Jessica then at me. He looked irritated again.

"What?"

"Something you said to Jessica…well it bother me." I glared at him.

"You do know what they say about eavesdroppers."

"Do you really believe that you care about me more than I do?"

"Hum. Let me see." I said sarcastically. "I kissed you first. I held your hands first and I'm here, while you on the other hand you seem like you want to run away from me…"

"That's what proves right… If leaving is the right thing… if it will keep you safe…"

"But because of you I'm alive! Twice now." He smiled gently.

"That's why I'm still here." I stared at him… then we both laughed. "Did you tell Charlie your going out with me next Saturday?"

"No."

"Why not."

"He's overprotective." He sigh angrily.

"That's a good thing, and it would be an insurance."

"I'll take my chances." He looked away angrily. "You know if your so scare of hurting me, why do you keep asking me out, picking me up. Just leave." He turned to look at my angry expression.

"Your right." I raise an eyebrow. "I keep telling you to stay away, but I'm the one that keep looking for you…" I got nervous for a reason.

"Are you leaving?"

"I cant…" I sigh relieve… I couldn't believe how much. He stood up and walked to my side picking me up softly.

"Don't move." I obey as my heart went crazy… He leaned closer to me and gave me a small kiss. Then It was over. He smirk. "See I can kiss you too." I smiled, he grabbed my hand and we walked to our biology class.


	7. Complications

As we walked in it seem like we were going to watch a movie. We sat at our table side by side. The teacher put the movie in and turn off the light leaving us in the dark… I turn to look at Edward and caress his face. He stiffened and didn't move, he moved slightly and turned to caress my face as well and stroke my hair.. I notice just then, that I had fallen for Edward Cullen. Before the movie ended we went back to our original position, then he walked me to my last class. Class ended fast and Edward was there waiting for me. Once at the house he grabbed my arm softly.

"I'll be here Saturday morning bright and early." I smiled back at him. And pick me up he did, Charlie was long gone. Edward open the door to the passenger side when his jaw tensed and he closed the door.

"What's wrong?" I said a little startled.

"Hey Bella." I turned and smiled brightly.

"Jacob!" I went and hugged him. He helped his father get out, who wouldn't stop glaring in Edwards direction. I smiled in Billie direction. He glared at me as well.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"My dad is going to meet Charlie, he didn't wanted me alone in the house so he asked me if I wanted to give you some company while they fish." I smiled shyly.

"Yeah, Jacob wouldn't shut up about coming on this parts." Jacob blushed and a small smiled spread across my lips.

"Well, ok. That's sounds like a plan…"

"Bella." Said Edward thru gritted teeth. "We had plans…"

"I'm sure you wont mind cancelling them." Billie glared at Edward.

"Oh, no don't worry about me. He got into the car again with Billie, we can hang tomorrow." I smiled. I heard a small growl as the disappeared. I jumped startled to find Edward glaring at the disappearing car. I stared surprise.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. Shall we go?" I nodded and stepped back to the car. Even in my old truck we were there in minutes. It was the deepest part of the forest. "So.. Does anyone knows your with me?"

"Nope. Only Billie and Jacob, the others I just lied. They think I'll be by my self." We started walking. I had to admit, Forks forest was beautiful. It took us a while to get to the destination, but we finally did. We arrived at a soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air. I turned to stared at him in awe about knowing about this place, but he was no where to be found. I got scared and nervous… He was hiding in the shadows. I smiled encourage towards him and with a nervous sigh, he stepped forward into the light. He was chokingly beautiful, I notice he didn't had the tattoo, and when he stepped into the light without it he looked as if he was on fire… I stared in awe, then he put his hands on his arm and the tattoo appeared. He laid on the grass and closed his eyes. As I watched him laying down on the grass I knew right then and there that I had fallen for a vampire. I laid next to him and closed my eyes too. After relaxing next to him I sat down and with one finger touched his chest, arm, and face…

"What are you thinking?" I jumped startled.

"I'm a little scare." I admitted.

"I wont hurt you." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"that's not what I'm scare of…"

"Then-" He was so curious, that he didn't notice how close to me he was. I leaned towards him to kissed him, but he was gone. I blink confuse. I stood up blinking more rapidly trying to figured out what happened. After a few minutes he walked towards me. "I'm the worlds best predator. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. As I need any of that!" He said angrily at him. Then he showed me how defenseless I was against him, by running and breaking a tree… I stared with true fear. "Don't be afraid. I wont hurt you." I glared.

"Then why keep bringing up how dangerous you are?"

"I want you to realize and run away from me."

"You wont leave me alone!" He winced.

"Do you want me to?" I gasp.

"No… Is too late now…" We stared into each others eyes for a long second.

"I should make my self leave."

"Don't." He glared at me, but I saw pain in his eyes.

"I don't only want your company…" I took an involuntary step back, he mimic me taking one towards me. "Never forget that."

"How is it hard for you?" I said curiously.

"Pretend that I'm a heroin addict that left drugs years ago, and then you came along." I smirk.

"So I'm your brand of heroin?" I said mocking.

"Yes, you are exactly my brand of heroin." we both smiled at each other. "But I wont hurt you. I Swear."

"Why?" I whispered. I was glad he couldn't hurt me, but I was still curious.

"I couldn't live with my self if I ever hurt you. The though of you still, white, cold… to never see you blush… You're the most important thing to me now." I smiled, I couldn't help it and took a step towards him. He smiled shyly towards me waiting for my answer.

"I haven't run away from you. I'm here… I'm an idiot." I sigh.

"You are an idiot." He laughed. I just smirk at him. He sigh. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" He whispered.

"What a stupid lamb." I smiled at him.  
"What a sick, masochistic lion." He walked even closer to me, making my heart go crazy. He put a strand of hair behind my ear and came even closer. I waited expectantly. He leaned into me and kissed me. I wasn't expecting my reaction. My fingers automatically knotted in his hair pulling him closer to me, I leaned back and so I wouldn't get hurt he flip over and I was on top of him. He pushed me back really gentle and was looking at me with a guarded expression. I blushed.

"I'm sorry."

"Your only human." He said mockingly. I tried to glared, but it didn't came to my face. We hop in my truck and drove back to my house.


End file.
